User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Michelle Faraday
WIP Michelle Faraday is Lumi Faraday’s older sister, and the most powerful operative of Peace of Mind. Passing away when she was only 21, she left a hole which would not be filled, a hole which allowed Marc Beaumont to further his plans. She had an unusual mind, one which was tied to information and understanding far more closely than other psychics, which lead to her developing techniques and understanding not seen before or after her life. Because of the peculiar and rather different nature of Michelle's powers, some are going are far to classify her as a new type of psychic entirely. Appearance Michelle has long, flowing gorgeous blonde hair, she never liked to get it cut, as she believed every length of every strand help a memory or a moment of her life. Michelle's eyes are similarly yellow, but an stark, unnatural yellow, believed to be from her connection with information. She always liked to dress in soft, comfortable dresses, and nearly always wore a shawl around herself. Personality Michelle was very much an elder sister to Lumi. She cared for her more than her own life, and blames everything that went wrong on herself. Michelle was always calm and tranquil, loving and gentle, yet had this doubt in the back of her mind that when something went wrong, she could have done more to prevent it. Knowing the exact time and place of her passing made her very confident in battles and confrontations, knowing in her heart that none of them would be the death of her. It was the confident elegance she gained from this in her fighting that inspired those around her- especially Lumi. This peace of mind from knowing no fight would be the end of her at times made her overconfident, which could lead to problems itself. Despite Michelle's great intelligence and ability know effectively everything that was going on around her, her overconfidence could blind her to some things, or give her tunnel vision. This lead to mistakes, which further fuelled her blaming herself for things that went wrong. Michelle believed she was never the elder sister Lumi needed or deserved, as everything that went wrong in Lumi's life, Michelle could be linked to. Michelle loved tea, mostly british tea, but would adore any and all kinds. She drank it fondly while reading or writing literature of all kinds- fiction, poetry, etc. Michelle wrote down an enormous amount of books on all things. From alien species, to future and past events, to the nature of the universe and psionics, and more. They were all stored in her personal library. Background WIP Powers Michelle was a very powerful psychic, capable of techniques and feats unseen before and after her life. Her mind was brilliant, and very capable in of itself. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia *Enhanced Wisdom *Game Intuition *Multi-Focus *Tactical Genius *Visualization Due to her close link to information and the "information plane", Michelle had unusual and great powers. *Encyclopedic Knowledge *'Information Manifestation' - Michelle was able to manifest information, bringing whatever that information described into reality. Whether that information was imagination, memories, past events, or factual (such as stars, atomic/molecular structures). For example, she could manifest a star from the factual information of what a star is, or a piano from someone's memories. Her friends and teammates knew this power had nearly endless possibilities, but Michelle never got to express the power to its fullest. *Information Manipulation *'Instant Manifestation' - Michelle was able to manifest instantly, with zero time between her thought and the manifestation appearing in complete form. *Living Database *'Virtual Information Manipulation' - Michelle learnt to manipulate and generate virtual information. 'Virtual Information' Virtual information is unlike other information. Virtual information only exists in that instant or moment. It cannot be attained through Precognition, Prescience, Retrocognition, or their variants. Psychometry is similarly unable to attain virtual information after the moment it exists. Claircognizance and other similar powers are also unable to attain virtual information outside of when it exists. Virtual information can also no be remembered. It does not erase itself from your memory, but instead is never remembered in the first place. Simply put, it cannot be perceived in a time other them the brief time or instant it exists itself. Michelle was able to master virtual information, and could generate it at will. She used phenomenal visualising skills to plan out her usage of it before hand. Michelle was able to generate virtual information describing anything she pleased, allowing her to manifest anything she desired from it. 'Reality Restoration' WIP Techniques 'Virtual Information Attacks' By combining her mastery of virtual information with her ability to manifest information instantly, Michelle could "cast" attacks which, like virtual information, could no be foreseen, seen in hindsight, known through any method or power, or even remembered. Her attacks, and information about them, existed only in the moment/instant they existed, and only then could they be known or perceived, allowing for attacks which cannot be foreseen or known, or remembered, leading ultimately to attack which could not be perceived or understood. Trivia * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet